dawnandtwilightfandomcom-20200215-history
Silverglade
Silverglade Silverglade is a city in Silverleaf, located on the Silverglade Hills. It's the home of the people of Silverglade Republic. Making it an independent city and togheter with the towns on Silverleaf shore one of the few cities of men that is not part of the Kan Dynasty. The city isn't really big, it looks more like a village with a great wall around it. The most impressing structure of Silverglade are the Silverhalls, this is where the Seven Sword Republic of Silverglade has it's meetings. Also the Northleger has it's meetings in the Silverhalls. History During the reign of Azhara in Avalon many people fled north, leaving their great city and wealth behind. These people have settled in Silverglade and it's surrounding towns. But these refugees didn't found these towns. The forests of Silverleaf and the hills of Silverglade have been inhabited by men long before the people of Avalon have settled in this region. Silverglade has always been an independent nation in Northridge. But since the people of Avalon have come to Silverleaf and Silverglade, the population grew exponantially. Seven Sword Republic of Silverglade Before the people of Avalon had come to the Silverleaf region, the king of Silverlgade was a brutal and arrogant leader. The other small towns in the region didn't have much to say about the political and economical direction the region was heading. Since the arrival of the men of Avalon, change has come to Silverglade. The refugees wanted a different system than the Kan Dynasty and rejected the system that was being used. During a revolution, the people of Avalon took control over the political system, forcing King Warral to step down. Creating a new system with 7 mayors. One for every town in the region. Since Silverglade had to agree with these drastic measures, the vote of Silverglade in this council counts as two votes. Woodbay and Brownfort, towns of the Silver Sword Council have been destroyed, but their power has been kept intact, because Silverglade is planning to rebuild these towns. The seven towns of the Sword Republic are: *'Silverglade'(With doublevote, the vote of SIlverglade counts as two.) With it's current mayor Holrothin, by far the biggest town of the Seven Sword Republic. *'Greymountain Depths' Located near the grey mountains, this is the smallest of the towns. *'Cosbani' *'Ybani' Cosbani and Ybani are towns at the coast, they have been untouched during the Black Ork invasion because of their location, they are of great importance to Silverglade because it's trading ports and fishery. The current mayor of Ybani is Earnest Summerwind. *'Greyleaf' Located in the Silverleaf forest, it is mainly a lumberjack village. It's located on the road to Gardor. *'Woodbay' (Destroyed during the Black Ork invasion) *'Brownfo'rt(Destroyed during the Black Ork invasion) Woodbay and Brownfort are destroyed during the Black Ork invasion, these towns were mainly used as forts and controlposts. Also many farmers live in the surrounding area of these towns. Mayor of Silverglade The current mayor of Silverglade is Holrothin, he is the second mayor of Silverglade since the Avalon reforms. Mayors are chosen by the Seven Sword Council, when Silverglade needs a new mayor it is also possible that one of the current members of the council becomes mayor of Silverglade. Holrothin was mayor of Greymountain Depths before he was mayor of Silverglade. People say that the alliance with Gardor that has been made during Holrothin's reign is because of Holrothin's past in the mountains. Economy Most of the region of Silverleaf is covered by woods, but on the lands east of the Grey Mountains, there are many fields and rivers. This makes it perfect for agriculture. The villages and farms in this region are vital to Silverglade, making sure every citizen of the republic has food. Also many wood is chopped in the Silverleaf Forest, most of it is sold to Gardor and Avalon. Fishery is the main business on the coastlines, making this one of the most fished areas of Laerdon. Silverglade is also part of the trade route Avalon - Silverglade - Gardor that has been very vital during the second age and the expanding of Avalon and Silverglade. Category:Cities